


[垣一]S×S

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある垣根帝督x一方通行21原作向只能过去捏造了…
Relationships: Accelerator & Kakine Teitoku





	[垣一]S×S

1

专业对口就业可遇而不可求，被同窗老友问及最近的工作，芳川桔梗轻飘飘地笑着说，变相实现自己的教师梦了。

以遗传基因及克隆技术专家的身份加入新的研究机构，渐渐变成实际上是管理全体实验对象的保育员式的角色。芳川负责的不光是实验的消耗品量产型克隆人，还包括实验的核心、学园都市仅有七人的超能力者（LEVEL 5）中排名第一、也是唯一被判定可以升级至LEVEL 6的一方通行。

事实上这个研究机构就是为了一方通行而建立的，这个实验项目也全赖一方通行加入才得以成立。但这重要的实验核心，肉体比在培养装置中速成为少女的克隆人们还要瘦弱，精神也不大安定，在人际互动方面还有些疑似阿斯伯格综合症的倾向。

“你真要选这个？”

芳川再三确认一方通行指出的选项。

这个研究机构不是学校，但一方通行的学籍已从雾丘附属转出，需要为他提供住宿。实验项目组给出了数个方案请他自由选择。没想到他在研究机构的职工宿舍、私立学校单人宿舍、高级公寓、酒店套房等等选项中，选择了只是为了凑数放进去的第七学区公学校混用的老旧学生宿舍。

建筑年龄50年，几乎与学园都市同龄。楼高五层，没有电梯。整栋宿舍楼基本满员，只在三楼有一间空房。

芳川翻阅过一方通行的相关资料，在此之前他一直辗转于各种研究机构，由于未满十四岁基本上都住在研究所内，上学也是只有他一个人的特别班。这次他会选择这间条件很差但邻居很多的宿舍，莫非是厌倦了被单独隔离的生活，想要与人亲近？从未有过与同龄人相处的经验，一方通行能交到朋友吗？如果交友不顺，是否会影响实验进展？或许应该建议他从难度较低的网络交友开始？

最后想太多的芳川桔梗直截了当地提议。

“不如先注册个SNS吧。”

2

垣根帝督时常感到周遭的同龄人都很无聊。除了智商和能力上的巨大差距，更多的是趣味上的鸿沟。

生活在学园都市的人或多或少会有一些优越感，大部分会迷信学园都市制品。诚然学园都市的科技领先外部数十年，学园都市制品的品质较外部进口更为优秀，这一点是符合逻辑的。但不要忘记学园都市的领先只限于“科技”相关的方面，而在其他领域，比如“艺术”、比如“文学”、比如“美食”，学园都市出品很可能并不出色。在学园都市随处可见的自动贩卖机中售卖的包装跳脱口味奇葩的饮品就是个很好的证明。

那些平日里穿着学校配给的制服休息日便换上学园都市出品的泛善可陈的私服，用着学园都市出品的美妆产品，吃着学园都市出品的便利食品的同学们，垣根不觉得自己会与他们有共同话题。表面上维持着优等生的形象，内心里不免吐槽，身边就没有什么特立独行一点有品位一点的人吗？难道只能到SNS上去寻找？

起初垣根将SNS作为一种情报收集手段开设了账号，在网络上不必背负“学园都市仅有七人的超能力者”这一头衔以及“未元物质”这一称号，以本名同音的“提督”为网名的垣根，连自己也感到意外地乐在其中。最近垣根发现了一个有点意思的新账号，刚刚注册没多久，看上去不像是个小号而是纯粹的SNS新用户，一开始发布内容没有关闭定位，让垣根轻易确定账号的主人也是学园都市住民。

这个账号大部分内容是转发新品服饰和美妆产品，鲜少身边正流行的学园都市品牌，多数是大众或小众的外部品牌，时而会在转发的时候加上简短而犀利的点评。不知只是纸上谈兵还是真的财大气粗，被点评的不乏价值不菲的单品。学园都市内有钱的学生大抵可以归为两类，一是富家子弟，一是高等级能力者。能力等级是与智力密切相关的，等级高低与品位好坏或许也成正比？

作为情报收集游戏的一环，垣根开始有意无意地分析起这个账号发布的每一条内容。

起初都是默默转发，渐渐转发带上点评，过一阵子之后开始出现原创内容。

咖啡。

罐装咖啡。

各种品牌的罐装咖啡。

要不是随罐装咖啡的照片一同发布的还有一如既往口吻的点评，垣根简直怀疑这个账号被盗号了。差不多每天发一张罐装咖啡的照片，连续几天是同一种，突然会换成另一种，然后连续几天都是另一种，无限循环此流程……

这个账号应该改名叫“学园都市便利店罐装咖啡上新bot”。

本来发布原创的商品使用感受，以照片+点评形式，是垣根一直期待的。但是罐装咖啡不值得。便利店里卖的难喝的罐装咖啡绝对不值得。

一直默默围观没有关注也没有互动的垣根，在这个账号发布出不知第多少张罐装咖啡照片的时候，忍不住留下评论：“FF外评论失礼了，还是店里现做的咖啡比较好喝哦。” 

在留下评论时垣根就做好了不会有回复的心理准备，因为这个账号没有跟任何人进行过评论互动，但经过了24小时果真没有得到回复，垣根不由得产生了介于愤愤不平和不以为意之间的微妙情绪，驱使着他去把这个账号的首页从收藏中删除掉。

这时恰好出现了新投稿。

依然是咖啡的照片。但不是罐装，而带着某家连锁咖啡店logo的杯装。随咖啡的照片一同发布的点评只有三个字——“更难喝”。

3

一方通行将咖啡从吧台取走，刚刚为他做好咖啡的店员过于露骨地长出了口气。

只是随意走进了一家随处可见的咖啡连锁店，在点单时被问名字没有多想就直说了，然后便听到了吧台内两位店员同时倒吸一口冷气的声音。为了避免在取餐时被大声叫一次名字，一方通行站在吧台外观看了制作美式咖啡的全过程，结果导致店员更加紧张。

只有这种时候一方通行才会感到，以能力为名的不便。

“一方通行”太有名了。

相比之下还是芳川桔梗建议他注册的SNS舒适，大部分人都顶着一个假名，除了公众人物之外很少有人主动暴露真实身份，如果宣称自己是一方通行恐怕只会被当成吹牛。

一方通行会乖乖注册SNS，是因为他把芳川的建议当成了实验指示。为了避免影响实验效果一方通行不会去了解实验环节及其用意，只听指示行动。得知他真的开了账号芳川哈哈大笑，在看了他那些转发之后，做出了新的指示。

“你也别光转发，自己发点什么吧，吃的喝的之类的。”

已经知道这并非实验指示，一方通行说着无聊，在每天喝惯例的罐装咖啡的时候，顺手拍一张发SNS。直到昨天，他第一次收到了评论。

一条看似善意却有些居高临下的建议，提议者与一方通行是对等关系，对等到让一方通行想说“你在教我做事？” 不过这种对等交流对于学园都市第一位来说实在新鲜，往常不是大人们的实验指示，就是自己的自言自语，都得不到什么像样的回应。

正因为路过咖啡连锁店时想起了这条评论，一方通行坐在店里不起眼的角落，一手拿着杯子，一手扒拉着手机触屏。苦涩的液体沿着口感粗糙的纸质吸管流入口中，他皱着眉头将后置镜头对准杯子拍下照片，上传SNS并写下了差评一并发送。

4

果然是个女孩子。

垣根做出了这样的最终判断。

虽然从这个账号转发的主要内容来看，其主人应该是位女性，但转发的服饰大多偏中性或男装，让垣根不好下定论。而这张连锁咖啡店的杯装咖啡照片，成为了确定账号的使用者是一位喜好独特的女性的关键证据。

以往的罐装咖啡都是摆放在桌子上拍的，而这杯带有品牌logo的杯装咖啡被拍摄者拿在了手里。

一只略小的，非常白皙、非常纤细的手。

从杯子上的绿色logo看，照片并没有加滤镜调色。那只手着实白得发光。皮肤如打发得恰到好处的淡奶油一样细腻，指甲也像经过了打磨似的泛着珍珠般的光泽。只有十指不沾阳春水的少女才可能拥有这样的手。

在将照片保存至手机相册之后，垣根斟酌着写下了评论。

“抱歉，你住在哪个学区？我可以推荐几家咖啡不错的店给你。”

又是这种看似善意实则居高临下的口气？一方通行还没有走出咖啡店就刷到了新的评论，以及“提督关注了你”的系统提示。

视而不见。

将杯子丢入吧台上的回收口，一方通行离开了连锁咖啡店。出门后SNS的消息提示音一两分钟便响起一次，不厌其烦的一方通行打开app一看，对方变本加厉地发起私信来了。

“第一学区，——————————”

“第二学区，——————————”

“第三学区，——————————，——————————，——————————”

………连没什么饮食店的第一学区和第二学区都有咖啡店推荐，第三学区推荐了三家，因为一方通行不回复住哪个学区，索性每个学区都说几家，一直说到第二十三学区？

这样下去消息提示至少要跳半个小时。

为了阻止这一事态发生，在SNS上第一次收到私信的一方通行第一次回复了私信。

“第五学区。”

SNS上本来就没什么真的，一句谎言无伤大雅。

5

第五学区位于学园都市的中心地带，整个学区以大学为主，街上的景致都比第七学区多了些成熟的味道。刚刚完成一场室外实验的一方通行并没有欣赏这些的心情，即使他从头到脚经过战斗依然一尘不染，看上去像是个翘课来逛街的中学生。

他匆匆走过商店街，走向地铁站。

一个过于醒目的玫瑰金色招牌蓦地闯入视线。

白基调的门脸，洛可可风格，门上顶着个巨大的花体字招牌，典型的面向女子大学生的网红店。

一方通行记得这个店名。

不少经过店门口的路人会举起手机拍照。一方通行也拿出了手机。打开SNS的app，点开私信，果然最后收到的那条就是这家店的名字及地址。

忍着眼睛的不适仔细端详店面，端整的面容渐渐歪曲，大笑自裂开的口唇喷出。

一方通行笑出了眼泪。

简直没有比这里跟自己更不搭的地方了。

在回第七学区的地铁上，一方通行将SNS的app，连同私信回复栏内残留着的未发出的“谢谢”，一并删除。

6

“线索断了。”某高级酒店套房内，狱彩海美翻看着笔记本屏幕上显示的资料，“是你惊动了目标，令目标警觉了？”

这里是暗部组织SCHOOL的临时基地。

“那个计划的关系者，本来就相当警觉吧。”组织的LEADER垣根帝督淡淡地说，“而且从SNS入手太难定位捕获，下级人员查了那家连锁咖啡店所有分店的监控录像都没有找到疑似目标。”

“但是很可惜啊，经过数据分析比对，系统判定那个账号的管理者是黑暗五月计划核心实验的被验者的可能性超过70%。”在组织内负责数据分析的誉望万化对于自己的劳动成果化为乌有似有不甘。

“反正我们已经获得了部分被验者名簿和照片，着重线下追踪效率更高。”垣根帝督一面说，一面摆弄着手机。

在他的SNS首页的时间线上，已经看不到那个账号。点进主页，显示账号已注销，发布的一切内容均已消失。

从狱彩海美的视角，可以看到垣根帝督在关闭SNS之后，打开了自己的手机相册，拨动数次，出现了一张某人手持带有连锁咖啡店logo的杯子的照片。

这是那个账号存在过的最后痕迹。

垣根帝督将拇指放在了右下角的垃圾桶图标上。

狱彩海美无法测定人类与SNS账号之间的心理距离。

但在那一天，她直觉自己目击了斩断人类与人类心灵纽带的瞬间。

=END=


End file.
